


A Midsummer Eve Handfasting

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Midsummer, Secret Handfasting, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco have married in secret.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	A Midsummer Eve Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely mods for their care, attention and another wonderful prompt. 
> 
> Wordcount: 216.  
> Prompt: _Midsummer._

Harry sits beside Draco as the shadows lengthen and the sun dips behind the horizon. The last of the day’s heat caresses his skin as he takes in the beautiful sight of his husband beside him. Harry is a man in love. 

They have taken a trip to Shell Cottage. 

It’s just the two of them there, the two of them delighting in each other and the small pleasures that make their lives wonderful: the heated cascade of a shared shower, the taste of a decent glass of red and soft, white bedsheets to lay beneath. 

Harry fiddles with the silver ring on his finger. 

It’s a placeholder piece, carved with the runic symbol of commitment. Their official goblin-crafted wedding bands aren’t yet finished. Very soon Draco and he will publicly marry before the great and good of wizarding England and their world will rejoice alongside them. 

Nobody there will know of their secret handfasting that took in the hazy heat of Midsummer’s Eve. 

Nobody there will know of the simple, private promises that each made to the other, or the bite of the cord as each man was bonded to the other forever. 

The pair sit in silence on still-warm sand. 

The moment is sacrosanct and Draco’s head comes to rest comfortably upon Harry’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
